


Ликвидаторы проблем

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Author: grav_ity, Gen, Humor, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Кейт и Деклан спасают кота от птеродактиля.





	Ликвидаторы проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Responders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261077) by [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity). 



Кейт разбудил сигнал тревоги.

Как правило, этот сигнал не сулил ничего хорошего. В прошлом он означал, что ей грозит арест и надо бежать, бросив всё, к чему Кейт успевала привязаться. Теперь она чаще бежала к тому месту, где звучала тревога, а не от него. Она больше не скрывалась от полиции (в общем и целом) и работала в организации, которую (не очень) волновали законы. Сигнал тревоги больше не вызывал страха.

Это не означало, что Кейт понравилось под него просыпаться. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что сирена в британском Убежище была громче, чем в Старом городе, а Кейт ещё жила по времени Старого города и до поздней ночи торговалась со слизневым грибом насчет шнурков, которые он отнял. Гриб был определённо рад её видеть, несмотря на то, что Деклан утверждал обратное. Конечно, Кейт не выспалась, и раннее пробуждение её не обрадовало.

Сирена смолкла. Кейт подумала о том, чтобы продолжить спать, но задремать она не успела: в дверь постучали. И это значило, что ситуация непосредственно касалась Убежища. 

— Фрилендер, ты не спишь? — позвал Деклан.

Кейт пробормотала несколько ругательств в адрес английской армии, а также её склонности выпускать офицеров, которых не смущал подъем на рассвете, но всё же вылезла из-под одеяла и нащупала резинку для волос. Дверь она открывала уже в более-менее приличном виде. 

— Как будто кто-то способен спать в таком шуме.

Естественно, Деклан выглядел свежим и бодрым. Очевидно, военные всегда оставались военными. Он протянул Кейт бронежилет, и она надела его поверх пижамы. В британском Убежище было довольно прохладно, поэтому пижаму она выбрала байковую. Деклан посмотрел на её наряд с хитрым блеском в глазах, но ничего не сказал, пока она осторожно закатывала штанины, чтобы не споткнуться, если придётся быстро бегать.

— Ты удивишься, — сказал Деклан, перехватив её взгляд. Он улыбнулся и передал Кейт ружьё с транквилизатором, в дополнение к пистолету, который она заткнула под пояс штанов.

— Спорим, что нет, — откликнулась она, проверяя ружьё.

— Спасибо, я воздержусь, — мудро не стал спорить с ней Деклан. — Подробности рассказывать или пусть будет сюрприз?

— Просто скажи, что не нужно никуда ехать, — попросила Кейт.

— О, думаю, ты будешь в восторге, — сказал Деклан, и они зашли в лифт.

Там уже ждал спецназ, и Кейт не в первый раз задумалась о том, что не отказалась бы от дополнительной боевой поддержки в Старом городе. Магнус не жалела денег, но предпочитала работать с малым количеством сотрудников. Обычно Кейт это нравилось. Тем не менее, в том, что к месту будущего сражения вместо психиатра и программиста её сопровождала группа бывших десантников, что-то было.

— Итак, если это случилось внутри здания, почему сработала тревога снаружи? — спросила Кейт, пока лифт спускался вниз. 

— Был нарушен периметр, — ответил Деклан. — Один из соседей увидел то, что не должен был, встревожился и вызвал полицию.

— Они догадаются, что это связано с нами?

— Вероятно. Это был птеродактиль.

— У нас есть птеродактиль? Круто!

— Я уверен, что кот мистера Эддингтона с вами не согласится, — пробормотал один из спецназовцев.

— Ой, — поморщилась Кейт. — Серьёзно?

— Обычно Мавануи не нужно гоняться за едой, — сказал Деклан. — Но когда у неё появляется возможность, она не может от неё отказаться.

— Какой у нас план?

— Ну, на этот раз Мавануи вернулась домой сама. Однако кот до сих пор у неё.

— Живой?

— Возможно. Наша задача — его спасти.

— Ты вытащил меня из постели среди ночи, чтобы спасти кота? — возмутилась Кейт.

Некоторые спецназовцы тихо засмеялись, и Деклан усмехнулся уголком рта. Лифт наконец остановился на нужном этаже, и двери разъехались в стороны. 

— Ну, ты спасёшь кота от птеродактиля, — заметил Деклан. Они все вышли; Деклан и Кейт возглавили процессию. — Это твоя работа вроде как. 

— Ты платишь за мой завтрак, — объявила Кейт и взяла ружье, заряженное дротиками с транквилизатором, наизготовку.

В вольере птеродактиля царил хаос. Деклан шёпотом объяснил, что после инцидента с Культом птеродактиля перевели на нижние уровни, чтобы ему было труднее сбегать. Кейт с трудом удержалась от саркастического комментария по поводу того, как удачно это работает на практике. А потом двери открылись, и время веселья закончилось.

Спецназовцы заняли позицию у стен, прикрывая Кейт и Деклана, пока те подкрадывались к птеродактилю и до смерти напуганному коту. Мавануи, казалось, передумала его есть, скорее всего, из-за того, что тот орал как резаный. Тем не менее, она продолжала держать испытывающее ужас животное в когтях и не собиралась отпускать свою добычу, даже несмотря на то, что уже перестала считать её ранним завтраком.

Благодаря не очень высокому росту Кейт удалось забраться под крылья птеродактиля. Деклан держался позади неё и делал всё возможное, чтобы отвлечь опасное создание: он шумел и затем быстро отскакивал, чтобы избежать зубов Мавануи. Благодаря этой тактике у Кейт получилось подобраться к её когтям, но потом она столкнулась с проблемой.

Кейт не могла назвать себя экспертом по обычным животным, но она была уверена, что просто забрать кота не представлялось возможным. Он сходил с ума от страха, и Кейт не сомневалась, что если она попытается его схватить, то получит больше царапин, чем ей хотелось бы. Мелькнула мысль выстрелить в него транквилизатором, но Кейт сознавала, что дротики предназначались для птеродактиля, и большая доза может убить кота. И если это произойдёт, насмешкам не будет конца. 

— Скорее, Фрилендер! — крикнул Деклан, отходя назад. Кейт поняла, что нужно действовать.

— Проклятье! — выругалась она. — Эй, котик! Обещаю тебя не есть. И это лучшее предложение за сегодняшнее утро, которое ты мог получить!

Её слова ни капли не успокоили бедное животное, и когда Кейт схватила его за задние лапы, кот тут же попробовал вцепиться зубами в её руку. Она легонько шлёпнула его, и он зашипел.

— Да ты воплощение благодарности, — хмыкнула Кейт, отступая в направлении выхода. 

Проще всего оказалось свернуть кота в клубок и крепко прижать к бронежилету. Раз уж жилет защищал от пуль, рассудила Кейт, кошки тем более были для него не опасны. Спецназовцы, прикрывавшие её отход, ждали у двери. 

— Чисто! — крикнула Кейт, переступая порог. Дверь вольера закрылась.

Кот, почувствовав, что угроза миновала, издал жуткий вопль, а когда Кейт вздрогнула, вырвался у неё из рук и рванул вниз по коридору. Спецназовцы побежали за ним.

— Чёрт! — воскликнула Кейт. — Деклан, я потеряла кота.

Тот согнулся пополам от хохота и прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть.

— Я рада, что ситуация кажется тебе смешной, — произнесла Кейт, впрочем, довольно беззлобно.

— Это правда смешно, — сказал Деклан.

— Я возвращаюсь в кровать, — заявила Кейт.

— Не торопись. — Деклан попытался подавить смех, хотя тот продолжал рваться наружу, и распрямился. — Надо найти кота до того, как его обнаружит слизевой гриб. Иначе мистер Эддингтон подаст на нас в суд, а я терпеть не могу объясняться насчёт лишних расходов с бухгалтерией.

— По крайней мере, проследи, чтобы в этот раз транквилизатор подходил для котов, — попросила Кейт, разминая шею. — У этого зверя острые когти.

— Если нам повезёт, он не найдёт тайный ход в винный погреб, — весело сообщил Деклан. — И тогда нам не придётся иметь дело с разумными крысами и их системой защиты с лазерной сетью.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— У тебя были другие планы на это утро? — поинтересовался Деклан, передавая ей дротики с маленькой дозой транквилизатора.

— Да нет, — пожала плечами Кейт. — Как ты вообще умудрился завести птеродактиля?

— Расскажу, когда мы поймаем кота, — пообещал Деклан. 

— Договорились, — сказала Кейт, и они пошли дальше по коридору.


End file.
